Portable computing devices, such as mobile phones, portable and tablet computers, entertainment devices, handheld navigation devices, and the like increasingly offer more functions and features which can make it difficult for a user to navigate and select commands that are relevant to a function the user wants to initiate on a device. In addition to the traditional techniques used to interact with computing devices, such as a mouse, keyboard, and other input devices, touch sensors and touch-screen displays are commonly integrated in mobile phones and tablet computers, and are utilized both for display and user-selectable touch and gesture inputs. A continuing design challenge with these types of portable devices having touch sensors and/or touch-screen displays is the inherent inaccuracy of touch and gesture inputs, due primarily to the size of users' fingers. While users typically want smaller devices to conveniently carry, the challenges to accurately process touch and gesture inputs on touch-screen displays continue with standard touch processing techniques.